Little Red Riding Hood
by Insanity-Plus
Summary: As it turns out, not all wolves hide in sheep's clothing. IchiRuki. IchigoXRukia. R&R!


**So, I've been wanting to do my own version of "Little Red Riding Hood" for like…a hundred years now and FINALLY I got something done! Though, to be honest, I'm not really happy with this one. It's pretty short and vague. My horrible attempts at being a deep author. I ought to stick to action…**

**ANYWAY! This idea came from a song called Little **_**Red Riding Hood**_** by Sam the Sham and the Pharaohs. It's a freaking FANTASTIC song and you ought to listen to it! Though, to be honest, this Fic isn't exactly like the song…**

**You'll see why!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters used within this Fic! Nor do I own the rights to the music used in this Fic! They all belong to their respected owners! Please support the official release!**

* * *

_Little Red Riding Hood,_

_I don't think even big girls should, _

_Go walking in these spooky ol' woods alone._

* * *

He'd been following her since she's stepped into the woods. She had noticed the subtle movement of the brush since the beginning. She had seen out of the corner ofher eye flashes of color and movement, signaling that someone was there. He thought he was so clever, so stealthy. But she knew he was there.

She grinned wickedly.

What a stupid wolf.

She carefully adjusted her red hood making sure to keep the semi-long cloak wrapped securely around her, hiding her raven-colored hair from sight. It'd been a unique and useful gift from her brother. A way to protect herself in a world that was prone to eating its own young.

Now, with this eerie predator sniffling along her trail it might yet prove its value once again. Perhaps, it was time to have a little fun with her escort.

"Do you enjoy hiding Mr. Wolf? Don't you want to come walk by my side?" There was the slightest wisp of bright color along her right, when suddenly he was there walking along her left.

Peeking at him out the side of her hood, she felt her lips twitch. He was a tall man, broad-shouldered and lined with thick muscle. Atop his head were two wolf ears, standing at attention as his scorching amber eyes inspected her petite form. His hair was the brightest orange she had ever seen, wild and untamed just like the man before her.

Her fingers itched to run through that mane of hair.

She scanned his clothing, and nearly burst out laughing at his attire.

It was sheep skin.

How fitting, she thought looking at the wool vest and pants.

She made sure to keep her head down, and her amused eyes out of sight. No sense in spoiling the game.

"You shouldn't walk in these woods alone," he said smoothly. "You never know what might follow you home."

Her lips twitched once again.

"Do you escort everyone that passes through these woods, Mr. Wolf?" she teased.

He grinned at her, sharp canines poking over his lips.

"Only those that look good enough to eat," he replied.

_Oh?_

"A bit biased, don't you think Mr. Wolf?"

"On the contrary," he tilted his head in amusement, the ears atop his head twitching. "I merely have a big heart. Isn't it generous of me to keep my eyes on them?"

She doubted those caught in his sight would agree.

"Then I'm safe with you, Mr. Wolf?" she asked, letting her violet irises gleam from under her hood.

He was captivated by her eyes, she could tell. "Of course," he said, taking a step closer with a devilish smile. "Even bad wolves can be good."

She bet.

"Then it was quite fortunate you happened upon me," she said, smiling back at him, her hood still over her face.

He edged closer until their arms touched. "Quite fortunate."

Well, wasn't he friendly?

They walked the rest of the way like that. Closer than what was considered proper, but untroubled enough with each other to make it look polite.

What an obvious lie, she thought.

Soon they came to a fork in the road. One path branched left, the other right. She went straight without a moment's thought.

"Do you know where you're going?" He called after her.

She smiled. "Of course, Mr. Wolf."

Before long, they stood in a small clearing and the orange haired wolf glanced around curiously.

"Is this where you wanted to come?"

"Actually," she said, turning towards him. "I need to go a bit further, but my brother wouldn't be too happy with me if I brought a male home."

The orange haired wolf frowned in confusion, watching as the woman lifted her head to show a grin, her mouth full of sharp teeth. His eyes widened in shock, recognizing the game far too late. In a sudden rush of movement he was on his back, pinned to the ground as the woman removed her red hood to reveal two raven-colored wolf ears atop her head. Her grin was triumphant as she straddled his waist, a firm grip around his wrists.

"Leaving so soon, Mr. Wolf?"

He growled from deep in his chest and bared his fangs, the sound dark and menacing.

Her grin took on a wicked edge.

"Don't be that way, Mr. Wolf. After all, I still owe you for walking me home."

He continued to growl, trying to warn the brazen female off of him. Then her lips came down on his and the rumble suddenly ceased. She kissed him hotly, her tongue occasionally darting out to taste him. As he responded, it took an effort of will on his part not to flip them over and finish what she was starting.

Minutes passed before she pulled back, smiling at him with lazy confidence. He glared up at her, his pride having been shot at the clear victory shining in her beautiful violet eyes.

She licked her lips as she released his wrists. "You can walk me home anytime, Mr. Wolf."

He grinned, sliding his hand along the side of her face, trying to memorize as much of her as possible. After all, anyone that could play his games and win was worth pursuing.

For a short moment she leaned into his hand, relishing in the touch. Then in the next, she was gone, standing a few feet away at his feet.

"Now don't forget, Mr. Wolf. It's your job to walk me home now," she scolded playfully.

"Ichigo," he corrected. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

She grinned, before throwing her arms wide and taking a bow like a stagehand. "Kuchiki Rukia," she announced, "Until next time, _Strawberry_."

With a practiced gesture, she spun the edges of her cloak snuggly against herself and disappeared into the shadows of the forest.

He grinned wickedly as he stood, listening to the subtle thumps of her feet against the forest floor.

_What a tempting creature._ Ichigo thought, setting off into the brush to await the next time he ran into the raven haired she-wolf.


End file.
